


Cheer Up, Harry

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is very grumpy, and Ron doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“It's Christmas!”

“I'm not interested, Ron.” Harry rolled over to his side and groaned.

Ron had noticed that for a while now, Harry was becoming more and more grouchy nearly every day. No matter what Ron tried, Harry just didn’t lighten up. It also didn’t help that both of their girlfriends had broken up with them, and Ron had hoped that Harry would help him get through the holidays.

Except, Harry was just always cross.

“Mum’s made pudding!”

Harry turned to look at Ron. Ron allowed himself an inkling of hope. “That may be something that’ll get _you_ out of bed, Ron, not me.” Harry turned around again and threw the blanket over him.

Ron let out an exasperated sigh and left the room. There was no winning. Not that day, anyway.

* * *

Ron spent the day alone and Harry didn’t leave the room for several hours. Finally, Ron reckoned, he’d gotten hungry enough to actually come downstairs.

Harry walked down carefully, looking around to see who was there.

“No one is here,” Ron said, as Harry hadn’t seen him, but he’d seen Harry.

“Oh, you’re here,” Harry said. “I just—”

“What? Left your bed for pudding? Now you’re not too good for it anymore?” Ron scoffed and brushed past Harry towards the kitchen. He opened one of the containers his mum had left sealed and charmed for it to stay heated for when Harry decided to get up.

“My mum would _never_ leave me food if I were moping in my room all day.” Ron shook his head and all but threw the container at Harry.

“At least you have a mum to cook for you,” Harry said.

Ron looked up and glared at Harry. “Really? Now you’re going to guilt trip me into feeling sorry for you—”

Harry laughed. “I’m only teasing mate. I’m sorry. Sorry I’ve just been in such a foul—”

“It’s okay, I am too.” Ron smiled at Harry and then went over to his mate to tap him on the shoulder. “I’d just hoped—you know—it’s you and me, and we can survive anything.”

“I’m not really _that_ upset about the breakup,” Harry said and Ron raised an eyebrow. “Not really.”

“Then why are you so upset?” Ron asked; he picked up a carrot from Harry’s dish and took a bite of it.

“It doesn’t matter. Forget I said anything.” Harry turned around, left the kitchen to sit on the sofa, and began to slowly eat his food.

“I just—I just don’t understand you sometimes,” Ron huffed and returned upstairs. “I’m going to take a shower.” When Ron turned to look at Harry, Harry was gaping at him. Ron gave Harry a questioning look, and Harry immediately looked away and began eating again. “You’re being _so_ weird.”

* * *

The shower lasted longer than Ron had anticipated. He had been really stressed lately, and he didn’t know who to talk to about it. He allowed the hot water to overtake his senses and simply marvelled in the comfort of it. When he exited the shower, he noticed Harry’s room’s door was closed. He peeked down the stairs, and saw that Harry was no longer on the sofa. Great, Harry was back to moping in his room. The next day was Christmas Eve, and Harry was going to be brooding for some private reason that he wouldn’t even share with Ron.

Ron wanted to share his secret with Harry so badly, but Harry just—wasn’t being _Harry_.

He tried to rush to his room and noticed a strange sound coming out of Harry’s room. He stopped to try to get a closer listen. What was it? It sounded like, it sounded like—Harry was moaning.

“Yes…” Harry whispered and Ron leaned in closer to the door. “Yes, right there.”

Ron gasped at his realisation. Harry was wanking. Either that, or someone was there and—

“ _Yes. Ron_!”

Ron struggled for his breath when he realised that not only had he heard Harry wanking; he was indeed thinking _about_ Ron! Could this be true? Ron’s wildest dreams were about to come true! Ron and Hermione had broken up because Ron had called out Harry’s name _more than once_ while he was with Hermione. He never knew why Harry and Ginny had called it off.

“Ron, please…”

Harry immediately opened the door to Harry’s room and saw Harry on the bed, on his knees, his cock in hand.

“Ron!” Harry nearly screamed. “What are you—”

“You were calling my name,” Ron said.

“I thought you were still in the show—”

“Does that mean you weren’t calling my name?”

“I…uh…I…” Harry struggled.

“I want to do that,” Ron said and immediately closed the door behind him.

“Do what?” Harry had managed to cover himself up with his blanket, much to Ron’s regret.

Ron walked up to Harry’s bed and removed his towel. He was hard. “Whatever you want,” he said. Harry gawked down at Ron’s erection and slightly licked his lips.

“This isn’t funny—”

“Neither is realising that I’d been wanting to shag you for weeks only to find out that you’ve been wanking thinking about me,” Ron answered.

Harry threw the blanket off him and moved to remove his shirt.

“You’ve wanted to shag me for weeks?” Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Ron’s hair and pulled him closer to him.

“Yeah, you?” Ron gave a sheepish grin and gently bit Harry’s lower lip.

“Months at least, maybe more—”

“Is that why you and Gin—”

Harry nodded. “Is that why, you and Hermione—?”

“Yeah,” Ron said, placing his hand around Harry’s cock and released a small gasp.

“No wonder they hate us.”

“I’d rather not talk about the right now, Harry,” Ron said and pulled Harry in for a proper kiss. Ron pushed on Harry’s lips with as much force as he could muster. It wasn’t anything like kissing a girl, and Harry was equally, effectively responsive.

Their cocks glided together, and Ron took it upon himself to grab a hold of the situation with both hands. Harry’s hands were pulling on Ron’s hair as they kissed.

“Where did you get this lube?” Ron asked, in between their pants.

“I conjured it—on my own,” Harry replied and bit Ron’s neck as Ron was wanking them both. Ron was on the brink of his orgasm.

“That’s…that’s…” Ron panted. “That’s fucking brilliant!” Ron uttered as he came, splattering all over Harry and his hand. Harry took control of his cock as soon as Ron began spilling and moments later, he was coming as well. “So good,” Ron rasped against Harry’s neck and Harry had his arm wrapped around Ron’s waist.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Harry said; his tone surprised yet happy.

“I think my Christmas just got made,” Ron replied.

Harry grinned and kissed Ron again. “I think you should sleep here tonight.” He turned to grab his wand and spelled them both clean. “I think you should sleep here—a lot.”

Ron laughed and pushed Harry on the bed, crashing next to him. He covered them both with the blanket. “That’s a brilliant plan. You’re full of brilliant plans today, Harry.”

“I have another brilliant plan,” Harry said and winked at Ron. Before Ron got a chance to say anything, Harry grabbed Ron’s hand and guided it behind him, gripping one of Ron’s fingers and pushing it inside his hole. Ron gulped with surprise as he pushed his finger in.

“Now, I see why you never leave your bed.”

The End


End file.
